villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clarence Callahan
Clarence Callahan, also known as Razor, is the main antagonist in Need For Speed: Most Wanted. In the beginning of the game, Razor drives a black 2005 Ford Mustang GT with unique flame paint vinyl, before winning the player's BMW M3 GTR. Razor later becomes the recurring antagonist in Need For Speed: No Limits, currently driving his black 2015 Ford Mustang GT in every Special Event. Origins As the player came into town, he was working his way up the Blacklist until Razor takes interest in the player's BMW M3 GTR. Razor challenges the player to a race and sabotages the ride by having the oil cap unscrewed so that the M3's engine seizes from lack of oil during the race in order to win the pink slip to his car. This led to the player being arrested by Cross and the Rockport PD. Using the BMW, Razor rockets to the top of the Blacklist, the fifteen best street racers in Rockport, and the most wanted by the police. During his way up to the Blacklist, Razor contacts the player the most throughout the game, telling him things like the player meeting Rog in prison, sarcastically thanking the player for the BMW, and assuming that the player is working for the police, along with threatening the player repeatedly. In the end the Player defeats Razor but before reclaiming the BMW, Razor tries to prevent the Player from doing so until Mia takes him down and reveals herself as an undercover police officer for the Rockport PD. Razor and the other 14 Blacklist Racers are arrested by Cross and his men. Personality Razor is a bossy, spiteful and manipulative scammer. His arrogance as Blacklist de facto leader is seen in the first scene, when Razor makes his first appearance. He argues with Ronnie and then mocks the Player. He tells Mia that he can smoke the Player when she says that knows his ride does not have a chance against him. In the race, knowing that he can be defeated by Player, he sabotages his car and wins the pink slip for the BMW. He is mean to the Player every time he has the occasion, and goes so far even mockingly calling him "sweetheart". He is also very dangerous, as he immobilized a total of 225 police vehicles and damaged 450 of those vehicles. He is also slippery, resisting police attacks until game's ending. Appearance In the first scene, Razor appears with a black T-shirt, as well as some bracelets and tattoos on his hand. Gallery Razor's_mustang_nfs_most_wanted_demo.jpg|Razor's Ford Mustang (As seen in the beginning of the game) maxresdefault (19).jpg|Razor before racing the player nfsmwg2.jpg|Razor's blacklist profile 650490_1338177350_9.jpg|Razor is not willing to give up the BMW M3 GTR to the player 313492-00207000.jpg|Razor celebrates after he sabotages the race between the player, enabling him to take their ride. 2805499_640px.jpg|Razor antagonising the player in Mia Townsend's car Trivia *Razor is the one Blacklist racer who contacts the player the most throughout the game. He even goes so far to mock call the player 'sweetheart' as a taunt in later calls. *Razor's theme music for his biography video is a short instrumental cover of Styles of Beyond and Celldweller's song "Shapeshifter". *As revealed by Ronnie, Razor was Blacklist #15 in the beginning. *Razor seems to have a crush on Mia Townsend, a RPD undercover agent and one of the Player's allies, and is often trying to pull Mia away from the player's side. Category:Cheater Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pimps Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Provoker